Anything For You
by CantStopTheFrozen
Summary: Elsa Winters is the new girl at Arendelle High. With a tragic backstory and an abusing father, she just wants everyone to leave her alone. Anna Andersen is determined to break this cold new girl's shell. Can she handle what she finds when she succeeds? Modern Elsanna AU. Rated M for language, abuse, and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is my second fanfic. Sorry for any mistakes. Reviews are nice.

xXxXx

Elsa's POV

The purr of the engine filled my ears as my mother gently stepped on the gas pedal. It was my eighth birthday and my mother insisted that she take me out for dinner at my favorite retaurante, Oaken's. Though we didn't get the chance to go very often, the owner Mr. Oaken was an old friend of my mother and he gave us discounts whenever we came.

"Yes, we are. Just a little longer. You know, I'm surprised that you don't know the way by now; we used to bring Elsa to

"Are we almost there darling?" My father asked from the passenger seat.

Oaken's all the time when she was younger. Come to think of it, I'm surprised that she hasn't asked us to buy it for her yet." She said jokingly.

"Details, details." My father responded gruffly. He's not the kindest man but he's my father. My mother had to practically drag him out the door; he never liked going out for family type things.

There was a sudden screech of tires and a flash of light. A sickening crunch was followed by a sudden forward lurch forward and a blinding pain in my head. My vision went blurry and there was a loud ringing in my ears. I felt dizzy as I looked around. _Why is the car upside down?_ I wondered. I raised a shaky hand to me head and felt something sticky and warm along the left side of my head. Blood. My seatbelt was tight around my chest, making it hard to breathe.

"M-mommy? Daddy?" I called weakly. I tried to move to see them from the backseat and another wave of pain bowled through my head, making me groan.

My vision blacked out for a moment. When it came back everything was even blurrier than before. I struggled to keep my eyes open. Over the buzzing in my head I heard something that faintly resembled sirens. The little I could see was suddenly bathed in red and blue. I could hear what faintly sounded like men shouting.

"Ther- ree people in- re."

"Hit an- un."

"Hey, kid." The voice came from the door. I turned my head and looked over and made out the face of a man in the window which was completely shattered. I started to panic upon seeing the window. My eyes went wide and my breathing picked up.

"Whoa. Hey kid, calm down. I'm going to get you out, but I need you to calm down first. Can you do that?" The man looked strange because I was looking at him upside down.

"You're a cop." I responded, starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs. What's your name?"

I took a few shaky deep breaths to slow my breathing before responding. "I'm… I'm…uh… Elsa?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Hi Elsa. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here, okay. It looks like you hit your head so we need to get you to the hospital."

"What about my parents?" I asked, panicking again.

"We'll get them to the hospital to." He smiled at me. "Everything's going to be alright."

I nodded and my vision flashed black again. I shut my eyes tight and grimanced in pain. When I open them again, the man's smile was gone.

"I'm going to have to break the door open okay. " I just stared at him. His face disappeared from the window and I looked down at the floor of the car.

There was a loud bang on the door which made my head hurt even more. I shut my eyes and covered my ears with the palms of my hands. There was another loud screech as the door was pulled open.

"Hey Elsa, I'm back. I'm going to take your seat belt off and bring you out of the car."

I felt one of his hands on my shoulder as the other one went to the other side of me searching for the buckle. I barley heard the click as I flopped off of the seat from my upside down position and into his arms. The movement sent more blaring pains through my head as my vision turned black yet again. When I could see again, there were patches of black still at the very edge of my line of sight that didn't go away.

The man slowly brought me out of the car. As soon as I was out, he turned and ran with me in his arms toward a nearby ambulance. My eyes fluttered shut. It hurt to keep them open, and every time the man's large boots would clomp against the ground, pain would shoot through my skull, each wave more painful than the last.

Only when I myself being set down on something did I open my eyes, but only halfway. I was on some sort of cot thing that was being lifted into the back of the ambulance. I made out the face of a lady that was in the back with me.

"Hey sweetie, I need you to stay with me. Stay awake." The ambulance started moving, sirens blaring.

I groaned again. "My head."

"I know it hurts sweetie. We're going to make it better, but I need you to stay awake."

My eyelids were heavy. Every time I closed them to blink, opening them was more of a struggle. The ringing in my ears had grown louder and louder.

"I'm losing her!" The nurse yelled into a radio. "Come on sweet heart."

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

Then there was nothing.

xXxXx

_The next morning…_

xXxXx

There were white sheets strewn across my body and a low beeping noise filled the room. I tried to move my head to look around the room, but a throbbing pain stopped me. I moved a hand up to my head and felt a thick bandage wrapped tightly around it.

"Good morning." A sweet voice came from my left.

I moved my head toward the voice slowly. I saw a nurse typing on a computer a few feet away from me.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a pretty bad car accident and you hit your head pretty hard."

I furrowed my brow and tried to make sense of what the nurse just told me. "A car accident? No. No, we were just going to dinner. It was my birthday; mommy was taking me to dinner. Daddy didn't want to but she made him come." I was really confused. _Why is this lady saying things that aren't true? _

"It's okay dear. You were in an accident and you hit your head so hard you may not be able to remember some things. Can I ask you a few questions to see how much you can remember?"

"Okay." I replied.

"What is your full name?"

"Elsa Emma Winters."

"How old are you?"

"Seven. Wait no. I'm eight. My birthday was yesterday so I'm eight now." I explained.

"Where were you going last night?"

"Going to a birthday dinner at Oaken's. It's my favorite restaurant."

"Who was with you?"

"Mom and dad." My eyes widened. _Mom and dad!_ "Mom and dad! Where are they? Are they okay?"

"Your dad is in a room down the hall. He was knocked out by the airbag in the car but he's going to be okay."

"What about my mom."

The nurse paused and looked at me sadly. "Your mom, like you, was hit in the head. Only she was hit a lot harder than you were. The EMT's tried to resuscitate her, but her heart had stopped before they could even get her into the ambulance."

"So she's…She's dead?" The nurse nodded in affirmation. I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap. _Mom's dead…She's gone._ I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Would you like to see your father?"

"Yes please." I sniffed.

The nurse helped me out of the bed and into the hall. We walked side by side. I reached up and grabbed her hand as we walked. She looked down at me and I pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry. I just used to walk with my mom this way. We'd hold hands I mean. I guess I just forgot that you weren't her and I… and I-"I stopped talking and moved my gaze to my feet.

I felt the nurse reach down and take my hand in hers once more. I looked back up at her, the surprise evident in my eyes. "I would love to hold your hand dear." I gave her a small smile.

About a minute later we stopped outside of a room and the nurse dropped my hand. "He's right in here." She knocked on the door before opening it slightly.

"Thank you Miss." I replied before walking through the door.

"Such a sweet child." I heard her say before the door closed.

I turned and peered into the dark room. The curtains were drawn and the television was very dim. I saw my father sitting up in the fluffy hospital bed, his usual scowl in place.

"Daddy." I said quietly to get his attention as I crossed the room.

"_You_." He growled at me; I froze on my way to the side of his bed. "You're the reason that your mother is dead!" He yelled.

"Daddy, I-"

"You what? Were you going to say it wasn't your fault? It's _all_ your fault. If she hadn't insisted on taking your sorry ass out to dinner, if it hadn't been your stupid birthday, we wouldn't have gone out. That hooligan wouldn't have run into us. And she. Would. Not. Be. Dead!" He hollered at me.

"No-"

"Oh, yes. Everything I said is true and you know it."

"No I- It's not my fault!" I was in tears.

"It's all your fault you ungrateful little idiot!"

"No-"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"NO" I gasped as I shot up in my bed. I looked around for a minute, panting.

It was a dream. No, it was a memory. A memory of what had happened ten years ago to an innocent child. She lost her mother physically, and her father emotionally. Who was this poor child? That poor child was yours truly, Elsa Winters. My mother died and my father blamed me. We were never close, but I needed a father then and had to do without. From that day on he stopped acting like my father. All I got from him was food, a few meager clothes, and a place to sleep at night.

He abandoned me when I needed him the most and I have learned to hate him for that. After that night, I would be beaten, by fist and by belt, for stupid things like bringing home B's from school, or not looking him in the eye when he was talking.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around at my alarm clock. 5:27. _I should just get up and get ready for my first day_. We recently moved to Arendelle and today would be my first day as a senior at Arendelle High. _School starts at 7:30, but I'm not going to get anymore sleep so I might as well get ready now_. I gingerly got up (I was sporting several more bruises courtesy of my dear father from the night before) and walked over to the closet. I grabbed my only pair of slightly ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt that was too big for me. I swiped a black beanie of the floor and pulled it over my head, above my platinum blonde braid.

I quietly made my way out of my room with my plain black backpack slung over one of my shoulders. I quickly brushed my teeth before strolling into the kitchen. I grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge and put it in my bag before walking out the door and into the rising sun, on my way to school.

_Don't mess today up Elsa. You only get one first impression so shape yourself into what you want to be for the rest of the year. Get people to leave you alone and stay away from you. Other people don't need your problems. Make today count._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Okay, here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. I've got a basic storyline that I don't want to stray too far from, but I'd love to hear any and all ideas you guys have.

xXxXx

Anna's POV

I was awakened by the loud dinging of my cell phone. I blindly reached my arm out to grab it and knocked over the lamp on my bedside table.

"Dammit." I groaned as I sat up and angrily grabbed my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my best friend Kristoff calling.

"What Kristoff?" I asked exasperated.

"Whoa, calm down feisty pants. Are you ready to go?"

"Ready to go where? Where would we be going this early in the morning on a Sunday?' I asked as I flopped back down onto my pillows.

"Uh, Anna? Today's Monday. We have school in twenty minutes."

"What?" I asked confused as I looked at the calendar on the wall next to my bed. "Oh shit!" I yelled as I sprung out of bed. In the process, my foot got wrapped around my blankets and I tripped over the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with a very audible "oomph". I could hear Kristoff roaring with laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Shut up Kristoff." I muttered into the phone before hanging up on him.

I picked myself up off of the floor and kicked my pajamas off. I threw on a shirt and pants before rushing to the bathroom. As usual, my red hair was all over the place. I brushed my teeth and proceeded to tame the mane of hair with a comb. Ten minutes later I burst out of the front door of my house with a backpack in my hands and a piece of toast in my mouth. Kristoff was waiting in his truck in my driveway.

"Took you long enough." He laughed.

"Shut up and drive." He simply chuckled in response and reversed out of the driveway.

We arrived at school three minutes before the bell. _Ugh, I still need to go to my locker. I better hurry; if I'm late again Mr. Harrison is going to kill me._

I almost sprinted through the halls to my locker, drawing strange looks from other students as I went. I got to my locker and put the combination in. I tugged up on the handle and-nothing happened. _Oh no. stupid locker! Open!_ I tried several more times, quickly losing what little patience I had. On the fourth time I tried, the locker finally swung open. _Oh thank goodness!_

I retrieved my notebooks in record speed and booked it to my first period Trig class. The bell rang just as I approached the door to the classroom. _God dammit! I'm late again._ I sighed and pulled the door open. I tried to make it to my seat without being noticed but the creaking of the door alerted Mr. Harrison of my presence.

"Miss Andersen." His stern voice rang out from behind me. "You're late again."

I turned around looking sheepish. "Sorry Mr. Harrison. I woke up late and my locker wouldn't open and-"

"Excuses will get you nowhere in my class Miss Andersen. Please take your seat. If you are late again, I will be calling your parents."

"Yes sir." I said as I walked back to my desk with my head down. I was almost positive that my face was just as red, if not more red then my hair.

"Okay class. Today we'll be discussing-"Mr. Harrison was cut off by the door opening once more.

Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She wore almost all black, except for her jeans. Her platinum blonde hair was done in an intricate braid that was carelessly thrown over her shoulder and a plain black beanie was placed on the top of her head. I was captivated by her deep, icy blue eyes. Her facial features were twisted into a small scowl and her eyes were darting around to take in the room. _Wow. Is she some sort of angel? I swear she's an angel._

"Is this Mr. Harrison's Trigonometry class?" She asked. _Oh my god, that voice though. Even her voice sounds so angelic. _

"Yes. I'm Mr. Harrison and you are?"

"New kid. Elsa Winters." _Elsa. That's a beautiful name... That's it, I'm sold. She's definitely an angel._

"Well then Miss Winters, please take a seat. It looks like the only open one is next to Miss Andersen. Anna please raise your hand."

Hearing my name snapped me out of my new-girl related stupor. I looked past Mr. Harrison at Elsa and raised my hand. Elsa's eyes caught mine. I thought I saw her eyes widen slightly before she made her way over to the empty desk next to me._ Don't be stupid Anna._

She slid gracefully into the seat while dropping her bag off of her shoulders. She took out an old looking notebook and pencil before slumping into the seat with one leg propped up against the other. She twiddled the pencil in her hands, looking as though she would rather be anywhere else. Mr. Harrison had just finished discussing what we were going to do for the day and was now passing out worksheets. I was too busy staring, no gawking, at Elsa that I didn't hear what we were supposed to be doing. _I honestly really don't care though._

"Hey. Yo. Kid." Elsa was snapping in front of my face to get my attention.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry. Do you need some-"

"Harrison just said that we need to work in pairs on this sheet and everyone else has a partner so I'm stuck with you. Were you even listening?" I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "You know what, I don't care. Let's just get this done so I can stop talking to you."

I was shocked at how cold she was being. I decided that she was just nervous about being new here so I shrugged it off. I looked over again and saw Elsa's pencil flying over the paper, easily working the problem. I turned to my paper and looked over the problem furrowing my brow. _This makes no sense at all._

"Done." Elsa called out. "Here, you can look at mine." I looked at her paper and saw that, indeed, all of the problems were worked out and completed. By the look of it, they were correct too.

The clock showed that we still had twenty minutes of class left, and Elsa and I were finished. She was drawing in a battered looking sketchbook and I didn't know what to do. I thought I would try and talk to her to learn more about her and make her feel more welcome.

"Whatcha drawing?" I asked her.

"A dragon." She deadpanned.

"Cool. So-uh, where'd you move from?"

"None of your business."

"Okay. Why did you move?" No response.

"Where do you live?"I tried again.

"What do you not get about the phrase 'none of your business'?" She snapped at me.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make small talk. I thought I could help you. I thought maybe we could be friends."

Elsa stopped drawing and turned her body so she was facing me. She was smirking. "Friends." She scoffed. "I don't have friends. I've never had friends. I don't need friends. I don't want friends." The smirk was gone and had been replaced by a sneer. "I don't need help. If you really want to help me so so bad, you can just leave me the hell alone."

The bell rang and Elsa stood up and stalked out of the room almost immediately. I sat there staring after her. _How could anyone be so cold, so isolated? Someone as beautiful as her deserves the world and more. That settles it. I'm going to crack her shell and break down her icy walls if it's the last thing I do._

_xXxXx_

_Six hours later…_

_xXxXx_

The bell that signaled the end of the day rang and I shuffled with the crowd of kids to my locker. I opened my locker, magically on the first time this time around, and my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket to see a text from my mom.

'_Hey honey. Can you pick up some chips at the gas station on your way home? We're all out'_

'_Sure thing. Wouldn't want you to go into withdrawal'_ I replied. Mom's favorite food is chips. The brand, type, and flavor don't matter. If they're chips, she loves them.

I slammed my locker shut and walked out the main entrance. I don't have a car yet, even though I'm a senior, so Kristoff gives me a ride in the morning and I walk home in the afternoon when he goes to basketball practice. True to what I told my mom, I made a detour to the closest gas station for her precious snacks.

I walked in and made my way to the back of the store where I saw a plethora of the bagged treats. I grabbed a bag and made my way up one of the thin aisles. There was a person in front of me taking their time of looking at all of the candy bars; I didn't have enough room to get around behind them so I waited for them to move. The person reached out and grabbed two plain Hershey bars and put them in the back pocket of their jeans before pulling their baggy sweatshirt down over it.

They looked side to side and then finally backwards making sure no one saw. When they glanced behind I saw that it was Elsa. When she saw me, she raised her eyebrows before leveling her face off into a smirk as she winked at me. She turned and strode out the sliding doors casually. I stood in place, staring after her. I could hear her in my head saying, 'it's none of your business'. I shook my head and walked up to the counter to pay for the chips.

I walked out with the chips in hand. I walked back toward the route I usually take home. I had just passed the side of the gas station when a hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me around the corner of the building. I started screaming.

"Would you shut up?" A feminine voice drawled as a hand was cupped over my mouth. I looked to see Elsa standing in front of me, hand muting my mouth. _Wow, her skin is really soft... No, stop it Anna. Not right now. Her hands are cold._

"Jesus Elsa! I barley know you, why would you scare me like that?"

"I didn't know you would react like that, okay? I'm sorry." She looked sincere so I nodded in acceptance of the apology.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to say thanks for not ratting me out back there. I really appreciate it." She said looking sheepish. She handed me one of the chocolate bars from her back pocket. "I really love chocolate you see, but I don't get it very often." She explained.

"I love chocolate too!" I said and she gave me a small smile.

"So uh- Anna right?" I nodded at her. "I was just wondering if you uh- maybe still wanted to be friends?" She asked shyly looking hopeful.

"I thought you didn't want friends. I thought you were little Miss Independent and didn't need any friends." I stated coldly. _Wait- What the hell are you doing Anna? This gorgeous angel of a girl is asking if she can be your friend and you're being a bitch. What's wrong with you?_

Elsa's face fell at my words and she looked at her ripped and muddy sneakers. "I know I was rude, I'm sorry. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone and I figured if I acted like that then people would. I'll just go now. Sorry to bother you."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. The cold icy punk from Trig class earlier had been a rouse that just melted away into an insecure loner in front of my eyes.

I reached out as she made to leave and grabbed her by the wrist. She turned, apparently startled by the contact, and looked wide eyed first at the hand around her wrist and then at me.

"I'd love to be your friend." I breathed out. _Just her friend?_ My conscience asked me. _Shut up you._

She smiled the biggest smile I had seen on her so far. "Great."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

This chapter is a continuation of the last one. Trigger Warning: Abuse ahead. It doesn't go into detail, but it's there.

xXxXx

Elsa's POV

_Little does she know that I want to be more than friends._ I thought as Anna started rambling about random things. Her red hair frames the features of her face perfectly. I noticed a strip of white that stood out amongst the fiery red. _Does she dye it? I think it makes a wonderful contrast_ _regardless. _

"So I have a question for you. If you want to answer it that is perfectly fine. You totally don't have to if you don't want to." I nodded to show that I understood. "Why were you so... you know… rude and stuff when we first met in Mr. Harrison's class?"

I was shocked by the question; it was not at all what I expected. "Um. Well I figured that if I was like that then people wouldn't want to talk to me and they would leave me alone." I responded slowly.

"But why would you want to be alone? No one wants to be alone."

_Because I'm a fuckup and other normal people don't need my problems plaguing them. I don't want to be alone, but it's in the best interest of everyone else that I am. _"Do I need to have a reason? I want to be alone and that's that." I said instead, a little too harshly. I turned away when I saw the hurt reflected in Anna's eyes.

"Look, I'll see you in school. I've got to go." I said still not looking at her. I took a couple of steps forward and then stopped before looking back at her. Her brows were furrowed in confusion as she stared back at me. I continued looking at her as I brought the other chocolate bar out of my pocket, tossing it in front of her, and walking off without looking back again.

xXxXx

After my trip to the gas station and my conversation with Anna, I was about fifteen minutes late getting home. _Father is going to kill me for being late._ I stopped calling him dad after my mother died. It seemed too friendly, to caring. It was everything he isn't.

I entered the apartment and tried to sneak into my room. I knew it was pointless however when I saw my father on the couch sitting across from the door, staring at me. _Well, so much for trying not to be noticed._

"Why are you late?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"I-uh- was with a friend." I responded nervously.

"Who is this friend?"

"Um…" _I can't tell him about Anna. He would jump to a conclusion within ten seconds and then absolutely flip out. He doesn't need to know about someone as sweet and pure hearted as her. _"I was with um-"

"Aww. Was my little girl with a _boy_, perhaps?" He asked mockingly. "Oh no, that's ridiculous. No one would ever want you in _that _kind of way. Not a fat, stupid little bitch like you." I looked down at the floor trying my best to ignore his words. It wasn't uncommon to have my father go into twenty minute rants about how useless I am.

"Are you even listening to me?" He barked suddenly, making me snap my head up to look him in the eye. "I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to get you to see the truth so you don't become even more of an embarrassment than you already are and you don't even have the manners to listen to me. You really are a fuckup, you know that right?" I continued to look at him, not answering his seemingly rhetorical question.

His face quickly twisted into a look of fury upon my silence. He leapt off of the couch, strode angrily toward me, and backhanded me hard across the face. "That's four things you have done in the last five minutes to warrant this. First, you come home late. Then you try to lie to me. You ignore me, and then don't answer my questions." He yelled as he slapped me again. "You deserve every second of this." He growled as he removed his belt and wrapped the end of it around his hand.

xXxXx

Anna's POV

"But why would you want to be alone? No one wants to be alone." I said to her.

Elsa took a minute before responding. "Do I need to have a reason? I want to be alone and that's that." The answer was harsh and cold. Just like Elsa's appearance earlier in the day. Her tone and sudden change of attitude was shocking and hurtful. _We were getting along great not even three minutes ago. What did I do? What did I say to trigger such a sudden revert to her fake, icy personality? She opened up to me, showed me that there was a confused, lone girl inside, masked by the cold that consumed her in seconds. _As a stared at Elsa's retreating back I realized that I had only chipped away a piece of her shell. _Something about what I said to her triggered a seemingly instinctive retreat into herself. That means that whatever caused the retreat can be broken down with my help._

"Look, I'll see you in school. I've got to go." Elsa had taken a few steps away but turned back to look at me once more. We stared at each other for a moment before she put her hand in her back pocket and withdrew the Hershey bar without breaking our eye contact. She tossed the bar in front of my feet before turning and walking away.

I glanced down at the bar of chocolate when I could no longer see Elsa_. "I really love chocolate you see, but I don't get it very often."Is what she told me. Then why would she just give me both the bars she just risked stealing? None of this makes sense and I'm going to figure all of this out, whether she likes it or not._

_xXxXx_

_Two weeks later…_

_xXxXx_

It had been two weeks since Elsa had moved to Arendelle and first attended Arendelle High. Since then, I've sat with her every day at lunch, no matter how many times she's told me to go away. I know now that she's only like that because she doesn't want anyone else to approach her in any way. After school, we've hung out at a nearby park and I've learned a few small things about her. She loves chocolate and reading. Her favorite subject is math and her favorite food besides chocolate is apples. Curiously though, anytime we'd approach the subject of her past or family, she'd just shut herself down again.

"Miss Andersen, if you could please review for me one of the three examples of the Law of Cosines that we have just been discussing." Mr. Harrison's voice rang out. _Oh shit. I haven't been paying attention to anything he's said all period._

I tried to buy myself some time to think. "Which one?" I asked racking my brains for something that might have to do with anything about the Law of Cosines.

"Any one is fine Miss Andersen." _Dammit. He knows that I wasn't paying attention and he's putting me on the spot anyway._

"Side a equals side b squared plus side c squared minus two bc times the cosine of angle A." A voice hissed from next to me. I looked over slightly to see Elsa looking over at me though the corner of her peripheral vision, whispering to me._ She's helping you, you dipshit. She just gave you the answer, use it._

"Um. Side a is equal to side b squared plus side c squared minus two times bc times the cosine of angle A." I repeated to Mr. Harrison. He looked surprised for a moment that I answered correctly but then continued and addressed the rest of the class about the night's homework. I breathed out a small sigh of relief and snuck a peek over at Elsa. She was listening adamantly to Mr. Harrison's words, though she wore a small smile of triumph on her face.

At the end of the day I walked to my locker to retrieve the books I needed to complete my homework. I opened the cold metal door and withdrew several notebooks and switching them out with the ones already in my bag. I placed the last one into the locker and withdrew my hand to zip up my backpack. A split-second after I withdrew it, another hand belonging to another person slammed the open door shut. If I had been any slower, my hand would have been crushed between the door.

I looked up and the owner of the hand only to see my ass of and ex boyfriend Hans Southern smirking down at me. I had broken up with him about a month ago when I realized that he was a good for nothing jerk with extreme anger management problems.

"Good day Anna." He drawled.

"It was before I ran into you." I replied, staring at him coldly.

"Come on now, don't be like that. I've been doing some thinking recently-"

"That must have hurt." I cut in.

"-and you're going to get back together with me." He finished, as if there had been no interruption.

"Excuse me? For starters, you don't tell me that I'm going to back out with you. Second, I'm _not_ getting back together with you now, and I don't plan on doing it ever. Stop being so hardheaded for once in your life Hans, and realize that the world is not all about you."

To this, he simply chuckled. "I thought you might say something like that. Although I was not expecting that 'hardheaded' comment; that was a low blow." He shoved me back into my recently closed locker. "I fortunately, made myself a little plan for how I was going to get you to go out with me even after you said no." He used his left hand to hold my hands above my head as he drew his right one back into a tight fist. I closed my eyes and turned my head so that half of it was hidden in my arm, awaiting the oncoming blow from Hans' rock of a hand.

When it never came however, I popped one eye open to see what had happened. The pressure of Hans' hand covering my own was gone and I lowered my hands from above my head and took in the scene in front of me. Hans' back was turned to me and he was facing Elsa, who was clutching her bleeding mouth; he had obviously just punched her in the face. He turned back to me, his face contorted in a look of pure fury.

"Now, as I was saying before this bitch here so rudely interrupted me…" He said, seething, as he approached me. He raised his clenched fist again. Out of nowhere, a black shoe came up from behind him and went straight up between his thighs. He groaned and sunk to the floor, revealing Elsa to be behind him, lowering her leg.

"Let's get out of here Anna." She said still glaring at Hans' slumped form.

"You'll pay for that you bitch. Both of you!" He bellowed as we walked away.

"Send the bill to my accountant." Elsa yelled back over her shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh as we walked out of the building. When we were out, I turned and looked at Elsa.

"Oh my gosh, your mouth! I'm so sorry, that was all my fault. I'm taking you to my house and we're going to get you cleaned up."

"That's not necessary Anna. I'm fine, really. It's just a little bit of blood, I've dealt with worse, it's not a big deal." She protested.

"Not a big deal? Someone just punched you in the face and that's not a big deal?"

She shifted her gaze to her feet and replied with a small, "Fine."

xXxXx

Ten minutes later we arrived at my house. I led Elsa through the many rooms and up a set of stairs to my bedroom. I used a washcloth to clean off the blood from her lips, ignoring her protests that she could do it herself.

"I still don't get why you got yourself punched in the face in the first place and why you're being so nonchalant about it afterwards."

"What's not to get?" She sighed. "I saw some dude in the hall about to hit you in the face. I grabbed his shoulder and told him to knock it off. He socked me in the face and turned around to hit you again. So I kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts. That's what happened. It's not a big deal because there's nothing wrong with me taking a hit for a friend."

I sat down next to her on my bed, feeling genuinely touched. "Well thank you. And thanks for the help in Harrison's class earlier, I wasn't listening and I had no clue what he was talking about. He likes making me look bad." I said looking over at her.

"It's not an issue. You seem to have a problem not paying attention." She replied shrugging yet smiling. She looked over at me. Her bottom lip was split pretty badly, but she told me not to worry about it.

I had never been this close to her before. I noticed a light dashing of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She had a slight rosy tint beneath them that outlined them and made me wonder how I had never seen them before. I let my eyes wander from her cheeks down from her lips. Without realizing it, I had started leaning closer to her. I didn't see her eyes widen or hear her breathing pick up slightly. I was too focused on her lips. On how incredibly inviting they looked, on how smooth they must be when not cut. There were only a few centimeters between us, nothing more.

I jumped slightly when Elsa abruptly stood up and strode towards the door. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm late. I should have been home an hour ago; my father is going to be furious. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

I threw myself back onto the bed when I heard the front door slam shut. _Anna you idiot, what were you thinking? You probably really freaked her out now. You ma'am, are a genius. A freaking genius Anna. It'll be a wonder if she ever talks to again, let alone looks at you again. You've done it now._

_xXxXx_

Elsa's POV

_What the hell was that? No. She did not try to kiss me. You're misreading the situation Elsa. It only seemed like that because you're infatuated with her and everything she does. Regardless, you're over an hour late and you're not even home yet. If father was mad about you being late last time, he's going to be pissed today._ I sighed at the thought of what would be awaiting me when I got home. "This is good for you." Father would say. "I'm teaching you to learn to be punctual." He sickens me. He gives himself excuses for what he does so he doesn't feel bad about himself and he can go to sleep at night. It sickens me that I'm too weak-willed to do anything about it.

Five minutes later I was outside of my apartment. I hesitated when I put my hand on the knob. _You could just not go in. You could never go back in. You could leave this forever._ I shook my head as I opened the door. _I can't._

My father's voice came from behind me as I shut the door, "You're late."

xXxXx

A/N

Sorry about this chapter you guys, I don't like it either. It's necessary to the story however. Sorry for the late update, I didn't have internet access for a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Warning: Mentions of self harm.

xXxXx

Anna's POV

It had been a week since I tried to kiss Elsa and I hadn't explained myself. It's not my fault though, the only time I see her anymore is in Harrison's class and she doesn't talk to me then; it's almost like she's purposely avoiding me. _She probably is though. I mean, I would be pretty weirded out if one of the only friends I've ever had tried to kiss me._

I sighed as I continued walking though the school halls. I got to my locker and practically threw my things into it. _I just hope we can stay friends. At least that way I'll be able to see her, but not think about how beautiful she is. And I can talk to her without telling her how gorgeous she is and-oh who am I kidding? I'm going to implode if I suppress this any longer. I've at least got to talk to her and try to explain that I shouldn't have done that and ask if we can go back and stop acting like complete strangers._

I glanced around me from the wall my locker was up against and saw Elsa walking to the front door, headphones in her ears. _Speak of the devil I thought._ At first I was curious as to why she was still here, I mean after all, the bell rang fifteen minutes ago. Then I remembered that a while ago she told me that a couple days a week she stayed late after school in the art room. I stayed after today to retrieve some extra notes from my science teacher, and I'm glad I did; if I hadn't then I wouldn't have seen Elsa and we might not have talked for who knows how long; it could have been another week.

"Elsa! Hey! I need to talk to you!" I said slamming my locker shut and running off toward her. She continued staring at the floor, the music in her ears covering the sound of my voice. I looked past her to see Hans approaching with his usual smirk on his face, his cronies behind following behind him.

"Elsa! Look out!" I yelled as Hans stuck his leg out when she passed him. Again, she was deaf to my words as she tripped over Hans' leg and face planted in the ground.

"I told you I'd make you pay." He said to her as he cracked his knuckles and his cronies ripped the headphones from her ears.

Elsa had blood pouring out of both nostrils as she glared up at him. "I'm surprised you need three of your little lapdogs to try and beat me up Hans." She said wiping blood onto her sleeve. "I mean really. Three on one borders cowardly don't you think? Especially when we're only talking about some girl right?"

"At least I have friends." He retorted still smirking.

As Elsa opened her mouth to reply I rushed forward and pushed Hans back into his friends. "I'm her friend." I said to him as I narrowed my eyes and glared daggers. Hans made to approach the two of us but turned and ran off, his friends in tow, as a teacher can into view.

"Are you okay?" I asked Elsa as I turned and helped her to her feet; her nose was still bleeding profusely. I noticed, but didn't pay attention to the small wince she gave as she straightened up; nor did I pay attention to her bending over slightly, clutching her ribs. I figured it was from the fall.

"I'm fine Anna. Thank you."

"Would you like to come to my house and get cleaned up? I can lend you a jacket, seeing as you have blood all over yours."

"Actually, that would be great. My father knows that I stay after school on Friday's to help the art teacher, so he won't expect me home for like an hour. Mrs. Smith told me that she didn't need help today, so I have some time before I need to be home." I didn't notice that her face became stony as she spoke of her father for the briefest moment.

"Awesome. It's not far as you know, but it's still about a ten minute walk."

"Let's get going then." She said smiling.

xXxXx

Ten minutes later, I led Elsa back up to my room as I had done on her previous visit. I brought her to my room and told her to wait as I retrieved a box of tissues from under the sink in my bathroom.

I returned to my room to see Elsa trying to use her sleeve to staunch the blood flow that was surprisingly not wielding, even after the ten minute walk.

"Here, use these." I said while handing her the box.

"Thank you." She replied, accepting the box and pulling out one of the white fluffy tissues.

After another minute, the bleeding finally stopped. Elsa asked me if there was somewhere she could clean the blood off of her face and hands, which were both caked in drying blood. I showed her where the bathroom was and patiently waited for her to return.

When she came back, all of the blood had been cleaned off.

"I'm glad your nose _finally_ stopped bleeding. I was afraid that you would pass out from the blood loss or something." I said to her. She simply chuckled in response.

She crossed the room to her backpack that I told her she could drop off in the corner. I watched as she turned her back to me and lifted her jacket over her head before rolling it up and placing it inside her backpack.

As her arms were extended up over her head, her shirt slightly rode up her back. I couldn't help but follow it up. I noticed what seemed like a few dark bruises before the shirt covered them again. Elsa bent over again slightly, holding her ribs, muttering to herself. "Should not have done that. Should not have done that." I heard her say while holding her ribs tighter. _Those bruises couldn't have been from Hans tripping her. First off, she didn't fall on her back, and bruises that bad wouldn't form in just ten minutes like that. And her ribs… She fell on her face and arms, so her arms would have the second worse injuries, next to her nose. What's going on with her? _

"Elsa-"I started cautiously as I spoke to her still turned back as she siphoned through her bag, apparently looking for something.

"Hmm?"

I bit my lip, searching for a way to phrase my request without having it sound strange and creepy. "Would you uh- take off your shirt?" I asked, cringing as I thought of the unintended, unspoken innuendo.

Elsa promptly froze in place. "W-what?"

"Take off your shirt." I said more sternly this time.

Elsa turned to stare at me, looking absolutely terrified. "W-why? Never mind, that doesn't matter. No. I'm not taking my shirt off." She held a small, battered old phone in her hand.

"Elsa. Take off your shirt or I will make you take it off." I said, rising from my sitting position on the edge of my bed.

Elsa turned and bent down and placed the phone on top of her bag. She raised two shaking arms over her head and slowing dragging the baby blue shirt up her back. She pulled it over her head and held it against her stomach.

With her back still to me, I could see many bruises and welts tracing her back, varying in size and color. "Oh my god…Elsa…" My mouth had dropped open as my eyes scanned the skin of her back. She turned to face me, staring blankly at the floor. The hand holding her shirt dropped to her side, revealing more dark bruises spotting the skin above her ribs. My eyes traveled down to look at her arms and I saw bright red cuts going horizontally across her arms.

"Who did this to you?" I asked completely mortified.

"N-no one. It-It's nothing. I'm clumsy. I-I fell down the stairs." She stuttered.

"Elsa, I'm not stupid. I know you didn't fall down any stairs. Even if you did, it wouldn't cause those sort of bruises. And those cuts are self inflicted, not from any stairs. I need you to tell me who did this to you; let me help you. For once, just please let me help you. Don't shut yourself down again. You don't have to be alone, and you don't have to be afraid; I'm here and I want to help you."

I rushed forward as Elsa collapsed on the ground, shaking and crying. I sat next to her and slowly made to put a hand on her shoulder, giving her amble time to move away. When she didn't, I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately, she turned to me and buried her face into my stomach while her hands grasped at the back of my shirt. My shirt was wet from her tears as I gently placed my arms around her shoulders, so as not to press against her many bruises.

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I've got you." I whispered as I absentmindedly stroked her hair with my hand. _This explains everything. Her being so closed off, so far away from everyone. Someone's abusing her, hurting her. And she cuts herself. She's closed herself off and thought she was bothering everyone by simply being here. _My heart clenched as I thought of the things this poor girl must be going through, and going through alone. Elsa was curled into a ball with her face still hidden by my shirt.

We stayed like this for several more minutes until Elsa's sobs morphed into quiet sniffles. She shifted her head to look up at me through puffy eyes, red from the crying. She pulled away from the embrace and looked at my shirt, eyeing the damp material.

"Your shirt…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just a shirt. You have nothing to be sorry for…Hey, last time you were here… I'm sorry that I… you know… tried to kiss you." I said. I figured we might as well get it out of the way now.

"Don't be." She whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She repeated my words before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I let my thoughts cloud over momentarily. I focused on how soft her lips were and how warm her breath was as I moved a hand up to cup her cheek.

When she pulled away, I dropped my hand back into my lap. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly that day. It just…seemed too good to be true… but I really was late, I didn't lie about that."

"It's no problem but… I think we're sort of ignoring what just happened. Before this, I mean. Someone's hurting you Elsa." I watched her eyes flicker from mine to the carpeted floor. "You need to let me help you. I'm not going to press you for details you don't want to give, but I can't just let this go. I'm not going to let you go through this alone anymore. Tell me who does this to you."

When Elsa remained silent I sighed and tried again. "Okay. Can you at least tell me when they do it to you? Like, when they do it... You call me afterwards and I'll come help you?"

"Okay." She said meekly.

"Okay." I confirmed. "Here's my number. You can call me whenever you need." Elsa took the piece of paper and gave me a small smile. "So, do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked. "It's fine if you don't want to, or if you don't have any time but-"I stopped myself from starting a long rambling session.

"Actually," She started, looking at the alarm clock on my nightstand, "I do still have some time, and I would love to go with you."

She turned to me and smiled and I smiled back. "Let's get going then." I said, repeated her words to me before we departed school grounds to come to my house. Her smile widened as she put her lifted her shirt back over her head and smoothed it down.

We stood up and she laced her fingers with mine. "Thank you Anna."

We walked out of my house still holding hands.

xXxXx

A/N

I didn't really like writing this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's bad. Reviews are lovely. Stay frosty my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's POV

I watched the crisp snowflakes waft down from the clouded sky through the window in Mr. Harris stuffy classroom. What I wouldn't give to be outside in the snow right now. I love building snowmen and having snowball fights and returning home with red cheeks still cool from the freezing weather. I sighed and returned my attention to Mr. Harrison who was still droning on about this and that and the other.

I looked over, curious as to what Elsa may be doing, to see her doodling on a spare sheet of paper in her notebook. She was clearing not paying attention and wasn't trying to hide it very well. Being in the back of the room does have its perks I guess. For one, the teacher can't really pick you out for not doing something amongst the sea of student's faces.

Elsa and have been dating since that one afternoon a few weeks back. We weren't open about it because Elsa wasn't ready to come out and she seemed very worried that her father might somehow figure it out. She never gave me a reason as to why she seemed so afraid of him but I never prodded her into saying more than she wanted and I never thought much about any of it. It was mainly us spending time together after school and stealing quick kisses in empty hallways.

Every day I would bring Elsa a pack of M&M's and a Hershey bar. She would always insist on sharing them with me though I never really argued back because after all, chocolate is the food of the gods and the one food that I can't refuse.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Harrison said as the bell rang. I glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was indeed 8:15-end of first period. _Today could not go by any slower._ I thought as I slouched out of the room.

"Something wrong?" Elsa's voice rang out behind me.

I stopped and turned. "No, I just feel like today is going to be a really long day. That was just first period and it seemed like a year long. Maybe Mr. Harrison covered the sound of the original bell and then had another bell ring later so we would have more class time. Maybe he set the clocks back so class would be longer. He did it, he did it, and I know it. Fun fact about clocks, they consist of-"

I was talking at what felt like a hundred miles an hour when Elsa's voice cut over mine. "Anna. You're rambling again." She said with a giggle. I went bright red and ended my sentence with a stutter as she went on. "It's cute though, don't worry. And though I'm pretty sure Mr. Harrison didn't tamper with the clocks or the bell system, I wouldn't put it past him. Now come on. You should get to class before you get in trouble for being late… again."

"That was one time I was late because I was talking to you. Okay, maybe two times, but you were late too!"

Elsa shook her head, still smiling. "I have this period off, remember? You can't really be late to your free period."

"Yeah, that's true." I mumbled.

"Go on to class Anna. I'll see you after school."

"But that's so far away!"I moaned as I tipped my chin to the ceiling to exaggerate my point. Elsa gripped my chin with her thumb and index finger, pulling my head back down before pressing a kiss to my lips,

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want people to know that we were together?"

"There's no one here Anna." I looked around me to see that indeed, the halls had emptied. "Everyone went to class. Just like you should."

"Oh hush." I replied before kissing her again. "If I want to kiss my girlfriend then I will kiss my girlfriend, my physics class be damned."

Elsa simply smiled. "Get to class."

xXxXx

I trudged down the slippery hall at the end of the day, en route to my locker. Per the usual, Elsa was already standing by it waiting for me. She waited for me to switch out the books I needed before we walked to the front door.

"Do you have time to come over today?" I asked her.

"I always have time for you."

I rolled my eyes though I had a smile on my face. "You know that's not what I meant. Do you have time to come over before you have to be home today?"

"I know what you meant. But yes, I do have time. Mrs. Smith told me during class today that she doesn't need help afterschool anymore and I don't plan on telling my father that because he wouldn't let me stay out late and it would take away the time I get to spend with you." We walked out the doors and started walking down her usual route to her house while a light snow came down from above.

"You could just tell your father that you want to spend time with your girlfriend."

"No. No I can't. I haven't exactly told him that I was gay and I don't plan on ever telling him."

"You've got to tell your parents eventually. What about your mother?"

I saw Elsa's expression drop for a moment before she turned her head and looked away. "My mom died when I was eight. I couldn't tell her even if I wanted to."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up-"

"You're fine." She said looking back at me. "It was ten years ago. The past is in the past and the past can't be changed."

"Why can't you tell your father?" I asked slowly, trying not to hit any more sensitive spots.

There was a long pause. "He's not exactly the most understanding person." She started carefully. "He's also a pretty big homophobe."

"But maybe if he knew that his own daughter-"

"I'll think about it, but I really don't want to talk about him." She said over me.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence the rest of the way to my house, watching the snow fall and listening to the wind howl. _Her mother died… that could have something to do with why she isolated herself. She's not as isolated now; I've drawn her out a little. There's something she's not telling me about her father. She doesn't talk about him much, and when she does, she speaks with such contempt; you'd think she absolutely despises him. It seems like whenever I get any small answers more questions rise than before. _

_xXxXx_

Elsa's POV

_She wants me to tell him. Anna wants me to tell my homophobic father that I'm gay. He'll flip. He'll give me hell. Nothing will ever get any better, it'll only get worse. _

We were once again at Anna's front door, stomping the snow from our shoes. We walked inside and were greeted by a cherry voice coming from the kitchen.

"That you Anna?"

"Yeah mom, it's me." She yelled back before turning to me. "Want to meet my mom?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied. Anna's parents were never home when I was here so I've never met them and they've never met me.

"Can I tell her? About… you know…us?"

"Go for it." Upon my response, Anna let out an extremely high pitched squeal. I laughed and she slapped my arm playfully. "It's not nice to laugh at people Els. I was just excited is all."

"How can I not laugh at you when you make sounds like that?" I asked, still chuckling.

"Hush."

Anna led me into the kitchen where her mother was mixing some kind of dough in a bowl. The woman looked up when we entered and smiled warmly at the two of us. "Elsa, this is my mom. Mom, this is my girlfriend Elsa."

"Hello Elsa. It's wonderful to meet you. I would shake your hand or something, but I'd get flour all over you. I'm making homemade cookies." The woman didn't seem perturbed at all by the fact that I was Anna's girlfriend and a new wave of confidence washed over me.

"It's nice to meet you to, Mrs. Andersen." I replied as Anna started squealing again before rambling on about how the cookies had better be chocolate chip and leading me up to her room.

"Behave up there girls. No doing anything-"

"Moooommmm." Anna groaned, knowing where that sentence was going. "I'm sorry about her, she likes to joke."

"No, don't apologize. I think she's awesome." I said shrugging.

Anna started talking about all the times her mother had embarrassed her in public. I waited patiently for a pause so I could tell her what I was thinking and one came a few minutes later.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking about the conversation we had on the way here and… I think you're right. I'm going to tell my father about us."

"That's awesome Elsa. Can I ask what made you change your mind?"

"After seeing your mother and how she just immediately accepted me made me think that maybe there's a little hope that my father won't freak out."

"I can come with you if you want." She offered.

"Would you?"

"Of course. When were you thinking of telling him?"

"I was thinking maybe later today. I mean, there's nothing to gain or lose by waiting right?"

"Right. We can go now if you want."

"Yeah, let's go now."

We walked down the stairs and out the front door when Anna suddenly turned and ran back into the house.

"Anna?"

"Give me a sec. I need to get something." She yelled back over her shoulder.

She returned a minute later with two freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on a napkin in her hand. She ran back down to me and we started walking.

"Would you like a cookie?" She asked me.

"Sure, thank you."

"Well too bad." She responded smiling. "They're both mine."

"That's not fair." I said in mock shock. "There are two cookies and two of us."

"Looks like someone shouldn't have laughed at me earlier, huh?" After a pause she said, "I was just kidding, here you go." She handed me a cookie before biting into her own. She sighed contentedly while chewing. "There's nothing like a nice warm cookie during the winter. It heats you up from the inside out. For like a couple of seconds of course, but still."

We walked, me leading and her following, as I brought her to my apartment. After we finished our cookies she looked over at me, face lightly stained with chocolate.

"Uh, Anna. You've a little chocolate on your face."

"What, where?" She asked before rubbing her face with her hand, smearing the chocolate everywhere.

I had to resist the urge to laugh but quickly removed my old phone from my pocket and snapping a picture.

"Hey!" Anna pouted.

"I'm that picture no matter what you say." I told her before using the napkin to wipe the chocolate off.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We in a comfortable silence, each consumed by our thoughts. _What's father going to say? How's he going to react? How will this all play out?_ These were the only thoughts and questions running through my head for the rest of the journey. But I knew it would be okay. It would be okay as long as I had Anna with me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Thank you for all of the reviews. It makes my day when you guys tell me you like the chapter, and I appreciate it when you give me ideas, and when you constructively criticize the story. I'm working on creating a storyline for another story so that's why I'm updating a little later than usual. This is going to be the last chapter; I'll have an epilogue and then this story is finished (unless you guys give me ideas I can make into more chapters). ;)

xXxXx

Elsa's POV

_I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him. I'm actually going to tell him. This is happening. I don't care what he's going to say, or what his reaction will be as long as he doesn't try to do something to Anna. But still, I can't believe I'm going to tell him._

"Hey? You okay?" Anna's voice rang out from beside me.

We were almost to my apartment and the reality of what I was about to do was finally setting in on me. I was more stressed than I have ever been in my entire life.

"I'm fine." I replied, forcing a smile.

"You're doing the right thing you know."

"Yeah." I said in a small voice.

"Oh here. I forgot I was going to give these to you." I looked over to see a pair of headphones in her palm. "I grabbed them when I went back to get those cookies my mom made. I wanted to give them to you because I know you like listening to music and Hans broke your headphones the last time we ran into him. I meant to give them to you sooner, but I'm kind of a forgetful person."

I was completely speechless. I didn't know what to say or how to respond to this act of pure kindness. She was right; I do like listening to music. It's one of my only ways to escape from the reality that I live in. I can escape through the sweet sounds and lose myself in the artist's lyrics. Deciphering some kind of meaning behind the lyrics makes it even better. When Hans and his cronies broke the only pair of headphones I had, it hurt more than the physical pain of my face smashing into the cold floor. And now here I am, struggling to find words to voice my gratitude to this wonderful angel of a girl that's walking beside me.

"I-I don't… You don't have to… I- Thank you." I managed to stutter out finally.

"You're right; I don't have to give these to you. But I am. It's not a problem because I've got two other pairs beside these and I don't really use them anyway." She said as I extended my hand to take them. She dropped them into my palm and I pocketed them.

After another few minutes, we were stopped outside of my apartment. I could feel Anna's eyes on me as I stood frozen, staring at the door. She made no move to speak as I continued staring, but she raised her arm and set her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she nodded her head, assuring me that it was going to be alright.

I let my eyes flutter shut as I sighed. I dropped my chin to my chest as I reached into my pocket for my key. Holding it in a trembling hand, I stepped forward to fit it into the lock. I paused again before slowly turning it and unlocking it. There was another short pause before I grasped the handle and pushed the door open.

I entered the apartment and held the door open while Anna came in behind me. There was a glint of curiosity in her eyes as she looked around and surveyed the apartment. She was probably noting the lack of knick knacks and pictures that most places seem to have adorning the walls and countertops.

"Where the hell have you been?" My father's voice rang out from the kitchen. "You're late again. This time you're really going to get-"He stopped abruptly when he exited the kitchen to see that we were not the only ones in the room. "Oh, hello. I'm Elsa's father. And you are?" He asked in a friendly tone with a fake smile.

"Anna, this is my father. Father, this is my g-good friend Anna."I switched 'girlfriend' to 'good friend' without even thinking about what I was saying.

_God dammit! You were supposed to tell him she's your girlfriend! Can't you do anything right?_ Anna noticed my change of word in her introduction and lightly bumped me in the side with her elbow.

"It's very nice to meet you Anna. What brings you here? Well, Elsa obviously, but you know what I mean." He said with another smile. His deceiving nature sickens me. The lies, the fake smiles; he is nothing but a phony, despicable human being.

"Elsa thought it would be nice for me to meet you."

"Did she now?" He said, turning his attention to me. "Well seeing as we've met now, I'm going to leave. I suggest you do the same." He said still smiling. The smile did not reach his eyes and his glare spelled danger. He turned away from the two of us and began walking toward his room.

"Anna's my girlfriend." I blurted out. My heart jumped to my throat._ I said it. I said it. I told him. Oh my god what did I just do? Oh no. God dammit! Why did I tell him?!_

My father froze on the spot. He slowly turned to face me and I chewed on my lower lip as I awaited any type of response. I tried to glance over at Anna but my eyes wouldn't move off of the slowly rotating figure of my father.

"What did you just say?" He asked when he had turned all the way to face us, his fake smile slightly faded.

I gulped before repeating myself, knowing that it was beyond too late to take it back. "Anna is my girlfriend."

His smile slowly slide off his face until an obviously fake mock incredulous look had replaced it. "Oh, I heard you the first time. It's just kind of shocking trying to take in the fact that after eighteen years of knowing my daughter and a lifetime of despising those types of unnatural people, I find that my daughter is one herself. I've gone myentire life completely hating those people who think being gay is acceptable and now I find that the person closest to me is as big of a faggot as they are."

"Person closest to you." I scoffed. "You mean person closest to your fist. We have never been close and you know that I utterly despise you. You deserve to rot in hell you bloated douche bag."

"What the fuck did you just say?!" He bellowed. "How dare you speak to me that way?! What would your mother say if she heard the way you are speaking to your father?"

"What would my mother say if she knew that you beat me every night?!" I shrieked at him. "You stopped being my father after she died; you proved then that you only put up with me because of her. I'm sick of your lying, your fake smiles. I'm sick of all of this shit and I'm not going to put up with it anymore! I've had to deal with you for _ten years_ and _I am done_!" I didn't know where my sudden confidence had come from but I was going to use it to the best of my ability. I knew this wouldn't end well, but I'll be damned if I go down without a fight.

"She would applaud me! Your mother would be glad that I was trying to help you, to fix you! I have always known that you are a lowlife, worthless piece of shit but that didn't stop me from trying to help you. I now see that you are also a filthy, disgusting dyke and you are broken beyond repair."

"I'm not asking you to accept me, I just need you to understand-"His previous words buried themselves in my mind and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I can't understand! I can't understand how I've known you for your whole life, I was there since the say you were born, and you've never shown signs of this- this condition. I do know for a fact though there is no cure for your type of sickness. "

"It's not a sickness it's a choice!" I bellowed at him.

"It's a wrong and unnatural choice!" He shouted back. "Oh, I get it now. I never noticed this before because you didn't develop it until we moved here. That means this is all _your_ fault." He growled, rounding on Anna. "This is all because of _you... _I'm going to fix this."

_Anna. I completely forgot she was here._ I watched as he stalked across the room towards Anna who looked terrified and confused. He approached her and drew back his fist. _Oh hell no._

I launched myself towards Anna and grabbed the arms of her jacket to pull her behind me, using my body as a shield. My father let his fist fly regardless, and my head shot backwards from the blow. I still had my hands around Anna's forearms so I had nothing to block, deflect, or soften the hit. I stumbled backward into Anna causing us both back up a couple of steps. She was gripping the fabric of my long sleeve shirt around the middle of my back to stop herself from running into the wall. My face stung and I could feel my eye starting to swell but that only added fuel to the fire that had been lit inside of me.

I was glaring at my father with my brows furrowed in fury, teeth bared. "Anna you need to leave." I growled in a low voice.

She ducked out from behind me. "No Elsa, I can-"

"Anna leave!"

"I can't just leave Elsa-"

I took as deep of a breath as I could before turning and opening the front door. "Please go; we'll talk later." I was breathing heavily, trying to suppress my building anger. I was going to explode, I could feel it.

"You're not going to see her again-"My father started in a loud angry voice.

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?!"I screamed back at him.

"Elsa let me-"

"I can't!" I hollered at her.

"Elsa _please_, just-"

"Enough Anna."

"I'm not going. I can help you, just-"

"I SAID ENOUGH! GET OUT!" I yelled as I pushed her through the open door before slamming it in her face.

xXxXx

Anna's POV

"GET OUT!" Elsa screamed at me before just shoving me through the door and closing it roughly in my face. _She shut me out. No, she threw me out. I need to help her; she needs to get out of here. _

I pounded on the once again locked door. I doubted the two inside could hear me over the sound of their yelling. The words being said were muffled through the door but I could tell they were heated and obviously very loud. Elsa had exploding in a fit of anger and was screaming even louder than her father.

After getting no acknowledgment after a few minutes of knocking and pleading for her to open the door and let me help, I decided to wait for her to come out. I walked around the side of the building and waited. Sure enough, about two minutes later, there was a loud slam of the door and Elsa stalked past me.

I followed her to an empty park where she plopped down onto a bench and hunched over her knees with her face in her hands. I came up closer to her and heard her sobbing. I lowered myself onto the cold metal of the bench and lightly put a hand on her arm. In response, her head snapped over to see what had touched her. When she saw it was me and not some random creep, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me in a tight embrace and bury her face in my shoulder.

I didn't say anything, but held onto Elsa until she pulled away. I brushed a finger over the blacked area around her eye.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said, looking into her lap. "I blew up at you when you were just trying to help me." I stayed silent but pulled her into another hug. "I've been kicked out." She said after a pause. "I'm not allowed to go back. He said he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. He disowned me, said I'm not his daughter anymore." She sighed. "I know it's not something to cry over; I've wanted to leave for years. I just, didn't expect it hurt this much. I've lost both of my parents now."

"Don't worry about where to stay, you can live with me. My parents would love to have you stay; you saw how much my mom liked you. You can stay with us as long as you need to."

Elsa gave another small sob. "You're so kind." She whispered in my ear as her arms tightened around me. "I don't deserve you or your kindness after I screamed at you like that." Her voice sounded a little raspy from being overused.

"It's in the past, don't worry. I have to ask you something though."

"What's that?"

"I need to ask because I just don't understand. That day, you let Hans hit you in the face so he didn't hit me. He tried to hurt you again after that because of you helped me. You decided to come out to your father because I told you it might be a good idea even though you probably expected a reaction like the one he had. As a result of telling him, you were kicked out of your apartment and disowned. And back there, you stepped in front of me and took a full on punch to the face just so I didn't get hit."

"All true." She responded with a nod.

"But…why?"

Instead of answering, she leaning in and kissed me softly. "Don't you see?" She asked softly when we pulled apart. "You're everything to me. I'd do anything for you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Good news! Thanks to wonderful reviews full of ideas by N3phtys and a Guest, the story shall go on! More ideas are appreciated.

xXxXx

Elsa's POV

We were soon back at Anna's house. She entered through the front door and held it open as I came in behind her.

"Hey Anna? Could you um…Could you not tell your parents why my dad kicked me out? And um… Can you not tell them how my eye got bruised?" I said, pointing to the large black and blue area around my eye.

"Of course Elsa. I won't tell them anything you don't want me too. I promise." She said with a small smile. She turned and addressed her mother in the next room. "Mom, I'm home." She yelled before turning to face me. I was staring at my shoes, my entire being flooded with the guilt of forcing myself upon her family because I had nowhere else to stay. "Hey, don't worry. They'll let you stay with us for sure. And if they don't, I'll hide you in my closet." Her joke elicited a small giggle from me as we proceeded through the house.

We entered the kitchen to find Anna's father at the dining table reading a newspaper while her mother was busying herself at the stove. Anna's mother turned and smiled at us.

"It's nice to see you again Elsa. I wasn't expecting to see you again this evening though."

"Uh…yeah." I replied quietly, looking at my feet.

"What did you do to your face? You have a big shiner by your eye."

"I uh…Uh, I um… I ran into a pole." I replied, saying the first thing that came to mind before internally face palming._ Really Elsa! You ran into a pole? Is that really the best you can think of?_

A loud _smack_ came from beside me; Anna actually had face palmed. Half of her hand cupped her forehead, and the other half covered her eyes. It was quite obvious that she was having the same thoughts I was having as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Is something wrong Anna?" Her father asked, shifting his focus from the paper to his daughter.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine, small headache is all. Um Elsa, that's my dad. Dad, this is my girlfriend Elsa."

I gave the man a small smile as he looked past both the paper and Anna at me. He gave me a wide smile as he stood up, crossed the room, and shook my hand. The man had dirty blonde hair, a goatee, and rosy cheeks that highlighted a long nose and welcoming smile.

"It's nice to meet you Elsa."

"Nice to meet you too sir." I responded. I dropped my gaze back to my ratty sneakers as I picked at my fingernails nervously.

"So mom, dad… Elsa kind of needs a place to stay for a little while and I was wondering if… you know… if it would be okay for her to stay with us?" Anna asked, a hopeful smile tracing the features of her face.

"Of course, we would be glad to have Elsa stay." Anna's mother responded almost immediately.

My head shot up and I stared at her with my mouth hanging slightly open.

"No need to look so shocked." Her father chimed in with a laugh.

I switched my gaze over to him and then to Anna's mother and then back again. "I…I don't…a-are you sure? T-thank you." I sputtered out after a minute of gaping at the pair of them.

"Yes, we're sure. You're quite welcome. You can stay in the guest room for as long as you need to. Anna be a dear and show her where it is. When you're done, I'm making meatloaf for dinner so you can come down and join us." Her mother said.

"Sure thing mom. This way Elsa." Anna replied before leading me by the hand up the stairs.

When we reached the landing, Anna led me down the hall to a room a little further down from hers. The door was painted a light blue and had intricate snowflake patterns tracing the borders in a darker shade. She flung the door open and stepped inside, pulling me in after her. I looked around the room to see that everything was blue…_everything_. The window frame was blue, the fuzzy carpet beneath our feet was blue, the bed frame under the mattress was blue, and all of the sheets, pillows, and blankets were blue. Blue picture frames bordered blue pictures that hung on blue walls.

I turned to see Anna looking at me, chewing on her lip somewhat expectantly. "Is it okay? Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, I love it. I'm going to hazard a guess that someone here likes the color blue. Am I right?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"On, yeah. That would be me. This used to be my room when I was a little girl. I used to love blue and I got a little older and started liking green more. It went better with my hair too, so that was like an added bonus for me. I started pestering my parents to make everything green instead of blue. Of course, they didn't want to spend time and money redecorating a completely blue room so they moved across the hall into the room I have now. They didn't let me go as overboard with the decorating as they did in here though. This became the guest room and now it's your room."

"You don't have to call it my room; it's still the guest room. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Elsa, did you even hear what my parents and I have said? You are welcome here for as long as you need a place to stay. You're not intruding and you're not a liability." She said softly.

_Then why do I still feel like I am?_ "Thanks Anna." I said with a smile.

"Well, I showed you where you'll be staying. Do you want to go back down and have some of mom's meatloaf? It's _ah-maaaazing._" Anna's face lit up when speaking of her mother's cooking in the most adorable way, I couldn't help but giggle.

I raised a hand to my mouth to muffle the sound but she heard was now staring at me, hands on hips, with a look of mock annoyance. "You won't love it until you try it." She scolded with a smile. "Now come on, I'm starving."

We returned to the kitchen a minute later to see Anna's mother setting the table with plates, napkins, and silverware.

"Can I help you with anything Mrs. Andersen?"

"No thank you, dear. I can manage. You are our guest anyways and it would be rude of me to ask you to help."

"No, I wouldn't mind. Really, helping you is the least I can do to repay you for letting me stay in your house with you."

"Nonsense, you don't need to repay us for anything. Please come sit and enjoy dinner."

After a twenty minute dinner full of delicious meat loaf and plenty of awkward silences, I was back in the guest room preparing for bed. Anna had given me a brand new toothbrush, tube of toothpaste, and even a new pair of pajamas. The pajamas were stripped horizontally in a bright green and black and puffed out around the waistband. The vibrant green clashed with my platinum blonde hair.

As I swiped the toothbrush back and forth across my teeth, there was a knock on the door. I spit out the foamy toothpaste and wiped the excess from the corners of my mouth before calling out, "Come in!"

I walked out of the bathroom to see Anna standing in front of the door, twiddling a hairbrush in her fingers. She had yet to change into her pajamas I noticed. "Here, I thought you might need a brush." She said extending it out to me.

"Thank you. You know, you don't have to give me any of this; I can always go to the store and buy it for myself. I don't want you spending money on me."

"I didn't buy them specifically for you. I bought extras of all this stuff in case we ever had a guest that forgot something." She responded. "Not everything's about you Elsa." She teased.

"Th-that's not at all what I was saying." I missed the quip in her voice that told me she was teasing._ Great. Now she thinks I think everything is about me. I wasn't trying to sound full of myself; I just didn't want her spending her money on me. _

"I know Elsa, I was kidding." She moved her eyes up and down my figure, taking in the sight of me in the too big, outrageously colored sleep ware. "Nice outfit." She said, sarcasm dripping off of the two words.

"Shut up." I said with a laugh. "I look like an emo bumblebee with serious salt problems. Seriously, this bumblebee is bloated to the extremes."

"No you don't…" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Okay, yes you do." Anna giggled as she wrapped her arms around me. She pulled away after a moment and leaned in so our noses were touching. "But you're my bloated emo bumblebee."

She tilted her head so we didn't bump noses as she pressed a soft, sweet kiss to my lips. I let my eyes flutter shut as One of her arms snaked around waist as her other hand cupped my cheek. I shuddered as I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly to let out a small moan. Anna took advantage of this and slipped her tongue into my mouth. The backs of my knees bumped against the bed frame and I flopped onto the bed and Anna landed on top of me, giggling into the kiss. I pulled back when the need for air was too great before delving back in and letting our tongues dance together once more.

Anna moved a hand under the back of my stripped shirt as I shifted my weight, seamlessly flipping us over without breaking the contact between our lips and tongues. I moved a hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes as she cupped my bottom with her still free hand. I was forced to pull away once more to take in air and I popped my eyes open to see her staring back at me, darkened eyes clouded with lust and want. I gasped as she squeezed my rear, allowing her tongue to flood my mouth once more.

My brain had itself down to the world around us; everything was about Anna right now. _Anna. Anna. Anna. And more Anna._ I grazed my fingertips over her hip and received a shiver in response. Small goose bumps erupted across her skin as I brushed my fingers over her ribcage. She squirmed a bit and pushed my hands back. I pulled away for a third time, worrying that I did something wrong.

"Ticklish." Anna breathed before pulling me down again.

I let out a small giggle as our lips met again. _ Can she get anymore adorable?_ I let my hands wander up once more, careful not to accidently tickle Anna again._ I'll keep that in mind though, and use it to my advantage another time._ I moved my mouth downwards to press a kiss to her neck before sucking lightly on her pulse point. My fingers found the underside of her bra and traveled up just a little more to brush across the underside of her breasts. I massaged her breasts lightly through the fabric and she let out a low moan. She grasped one of my hands and pushed it downward. Lower and lower, past her navel and lower still. Lower, lower-BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.

Anna's phone was vibrating through the pocket in her jeans. I pushed myself off of her as she withdrew the buzzing device while giving a huff of annoyance.

'_Hey honey I need you to come down to the kitchen so we can talk. Your father and I have a few questions we'd like to ask you.'_

"It's my mom, she wants me to go downstairs and meet her in the kitchen." She said as she turned and looked over at me, still breathing heavily.

"Don't keep her waiting then." I responded with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She pulled the door open and walked out, exiting with a, "Goodnight." She looked back at me once more. "If you need anything tonight, don't hesitate to come get me." She pushed the door closed once more.

xXxXx

Anna's POV

I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my parents waiting for me at the dining table.

"Let's actually go and talk in the living room, it'll be more comfortable in there." My mother said.

I followed my parents into the living room. They sat themselves on the larger of the two couches and my mother motioned for me to sit on the smaller couch across next to them. I lowered myself into the seat and smacked the back of my head against the cabinet behind me.

"Ow!"

The couch was in the very corner of the room which left a fair amount of space behind it that my parents had filled with the cabinet. I would hit my head on it every time I sat down on this couch because the corner of it jutted out. I rubbed the back of my head and turned toward the pair, staring expectantly, and waiting for them to initiate the conversation.

"You're not in your pajamas yet." My mother noted. "It's ten fifty three, why are you not in your pajamas yet?"

"Maybe it's because I'm eighteen and I can put my pajamas on whenever the hell I want, mom."_I swear if you interrupted Elsa and I just so you could pester me about pajamas…_

"Watch your language." My father said sternly. "Don't speak to your mother that way."

"I can speak however I want." I said before I could stop myself.

As my father opened his mouth to retort, my mother put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that clearly said, 'Don't argue with her right now.'

"We didn't ask any questions earlier Anna, but you knew they would be coming at some point. The time has come and if Elsa is going to continue staying with us then we need to know why she suddenly can't stay in her own home. We didn't want to pester her about it and we figured that she would tell you because you're her girlfriend." My mother stated.

"You're right." I started slowly. "She did tell me. In fact, I was there minutes before." I remembered the promise I made her earlier in the evening._ I need to say this carefully and not give too much away._"Her father kicked her out and she needed a place to stay and now she's here."

"Why did her father kick her out?"

_Because he's an abusing asshole that doesn't understand what a wonderful daughter he has. _"Because he's a prick." Is what I settled on saying instead.

"Anna!" My mother scolded. "Don't talk about other people like that and watch your mouth."

"But he is! If you met him, you would call him a prick too. He kicked her out because he's a stuck up asshole that doesn't understand what an amazing daughter he has."

"Language!"

"What are you going to do dad? Make me wash my mouth out with a bar soap? Been there done that, thank you very much."

"Look Anna. You need to tell us why she was kicked out or I'm afraid we may not be able to let her stay with us anymore." My mother cut in.

"What, you think she's some kind of drug lord or something? She didn't get kicked out because she did something illegal or anything like that; her father is just the kind of person that would do that to his daughter. If you make her leave then I'm going too because he disowned her and now I'm the only person left that gives two shits about her and I'm not going to leave her."

"Anna Grace Andersen you watch your language or so help me I'll-"

"You'll _what_ dad?!" I sneered. "You going to ground me? I'm eighteen years old and I can use the language that I want! Puedo usar el lenguaje que quiero! Je peux utiliser la langue que je veux! Posso usare il linguaggio che voglio! Ich kann die Sprache, die ich will, verwenden!"

"Stop it, both of you. English will do just fine Anna." My mother interrupted. "You said that you're the only person she has left because her father disowned her, but what about her mother?"

"Her mother died when she was eight." I replied.

"Poor girl. You still have only been very vague talking about why she was kicked out of her home."

"Look mom. I told Elsa that I wouldn't say anything she didn't want me to say. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Anna," My father spoke up again, "We appreciate the loyalty you're showing to your girlfriend, but can't you just tell-"

"No dad."

My mother sighed and looked over at my father. They exchanged a few unspoken words before she turned to me once more. "Alright Anna. If and when Elsa's ready to tell, then she can. We won't pry or bother either one of you about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." She smiled as she and my father stood up and walked to the room's exit. "Now I think it's time your father and I went to bed. You best get up there yourself." My father left the room and made to go upstairs while my mother lingered in the room for a moment longer. She gave me a playful smile. "Oh and Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Put your pajamas on."

I gave her a smile of my own as I crossed the room and gave her a hug. "I will."

"And between you and me, I thought it was very amusing when you started speaking in different languages to your father. Especially because he can't speak anything but English." She said laughing.

I joined in. "Honestly, I don't know where it came from."

"Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight mom."

I walked up the stairs and into my room, put my pajamas on, and slid under the sheets on my bed. Little did I know that as I slowly drifted off, Elsa sat in a dark corner of the living room wedged between the cabinet and the couch, not rising until she was certain we had all gone to bed.

xXxXx

A/N

Sorry about the ridiculously long time it took for me to update. I tried to make up for it by making this a longer chapter. It's about 500 words longer than the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Also, this is the first time I've attempted to write anything smutty so I apologize if it was bad or weird or anything. The languages used in Anna's multi language rant were English, Spanish, French, Italian, and German if you guys didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I would like to apologize for the ridiculous amount of time it took me to update; I'm working on another story in addition to this one so my attention has been divided. If you are interested in my new story, it's a Disney version of the Hunger Games called _A Tribute To _Disney and I just posted the first chapter so maybe go check it out, read and review it! The updates will be a little more spread out now that I'm working with two stories but they'll still come. I'd also like to state that this is a shorter chapter but I couldn't add much else in without taking away from what's going to go down next chapter so…sorry….please don't kill me.

xXxXx

Elsa's POV

Only when I was absolutely positive that Anna and her parents were in their respective bedrooms did I move from my hiding place. My back was a little stiff and my hand had fallen asleep. I pulled myself over the back of the couch while shaking my hand to get the blood flowing again.

I sat in the dark living room (Anna had flicked the switch off when she and her mother went upstairs) thinking about the conversation I had overhead. I wasn't planning on eavesdropping, I really wasn't. I came downstairs to get a glass of water, and I was passing through the living room when I heard Anna's mother suggest they move from the kitchen to here. I freaked out, not knowing what they would say when they saw me in here and practically dove behind the couch milliseconds before they walked in. I thought my heart stopped when Anna hit her head against the cabinet next to me and behind her. I hand to put a hand to my mouth because I was worried they would hear me breathing. And when I heard her mother turn the conversation from pajamas and foul language to me, I couldn't help but listen adamantly to their every word (albeit they were somewhat muffled by the couch).

The first thing Anna did was tell them that my father kicked me out of the house and I thought she would keep going. I thought she would tell them everything. _But she didn't_. She kept her promise, she didn't tell them why.

I had to stifle many giggles as Anna continued using foul language despite her parents' warnings and I was positive that I was as red as a tomato when she called me amazing. If anything, _she's_ the amazing one. A few speaks of laughter escaped my hands when Anna went on her short multi-language rant. I recognized each of the languages as Spanish, French, Italian, and German because I learned the basics of the latter two and am fluent in both French and Spanish thanks to classes in school. She said the same thing in each language, 'I can use the language that I want' and for whatever reason I found it absolutely hilarious despite her father's obvious anger and confusion.

They briefly touched on the topic of my mother but it went just as quickly as it had come. I was touched that Anna stayed true to her promise to me throughout the entire conversation and had even threatened to leave her parents house if they told me to go. Why would she do that for me? I'm not worth her leaving her house and her parents behind.

I stood up and made my way up the stairs as quietly as I could. I crawled under the blankets on the bed in the guest room and let my mind wander to Anna_. She's so sweet and kind, how could I think for even a moment that I deserve her or her parent's hospitality? She's not only trustworthy, but she's loyal and understanding and caring. She's too good for me. Then again most things are too good for me, but Anna's up at the top of the list._

These thoughts and ones similar plagued my mind as I drifted into an uneasy sleep full of more nightmares about my father and Anna.

xXxXx

Morning came sooner than expected as light from the dawn gushed through the window. I popped an eye open to be almost blinded by a beam of light lying directly across my eye. Groaning, I rolled over and pulled the covers up over my head, hoping for a few more hours of sleep. I lazily sat up just a moment later knowing that once I was awake, there was no going back to sleep no matter how hard I tried. I stretched with my arms out before ungracefully rolling out of the bed and onto the floor.

Pulling myself off of the floor, I wandered into the bathroom while bumping into several things along the way. I brushed my teeth, combed, and braided my hair before trudging back out towards the closet to grab a pair of clothes.

I threw on my usual attire: black skinny jeans, t-shirt with some company or another's logo on it, and black hoodie. To top it all off I pulled on my beanie and made my way downstairs. The clock on the wall told me that it was only half past six which would explain why no one else seemed to be up and about yet.

My stomach growled and I glanced between the pantry and the fridge for a moment. _No, I'm not hungry. _I turned and pulled my phone from my pocket. _No new messages…big surprise there. What was I expecting? It's not like anyone ever texts me._

I sat at the kitchen table and pondered what to do until Anna woke up. _I should do something for her parents… Something to pay them back for letting me stay with them…I don't really have any money right now and I don't have a job…Maybe I could sell something and then like pay her parents some sort of rent. What do I have that I can sell? Oh! I have those gold earrings Uncle Owen gave me for my ninth birthday that I kept in my hidden jewelry box. I think those are real gold…I might have some other jewelry in that box too. I'll sell that stuff to some jewelry store and then give Anna's parents the money. Perfect!_

There's one problem with my plan I realized. If I want to sell my stuff then I have to get it from under my bed. And if I'm going to get under my bed then I have to go back to my father's apartment.

xXxxx

Anna's POV

I awoke to the sound to the noisy chirping of birds._ Stupid things. Don't they know that it's Saturday morning and I'm trying to sleep?_

I yawned and slumped back onto the pillow. I lay there for a few moments before grumbling about the stupid birds and kicking the covers off of me. I slowly slid out of my oh so comfortable bed and made my way to the closet. A few minutes later I entered the bathroom, now wearing clothes instead of pajamas.

My phone buzzed as I made my way downstairs, alerting me of an incoming call. I removed it from my jeans pocket and slid my thumb across the screen, accepting the call. Placing the phone to my ear, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, it's Kristoff."

"What's up Kristoff?"

"My girlfriend is out of town for the weekend and I'm bored out of my mind. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out today? Please? I'm soooo bored."

"I might be able to. Let me see if Elsa had anything she wanted to do today."

I removed the phone from my ear and called out, "Elsa?"

I entered the kitchen looking for my girlfriend only to find no trace of her. I frowned and put the phone back up to my ear.

"I'm back Kristoff. Elsa must have had something to do because she's not here right now. Do you still want to hang out?"

"Yeah, I want to go see that new movie that's out. Would you care to join me?"

"Of course Kristoff, you're my best friend. I'd love to go see a movie with you. Although you know if you were bored you could just go by yourself."

"But then I wouldn't have anybody to make fun of the movie with!" He chuckled.

"I'll meet you at your place in about half an hour and then we can go." I tell him.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
